A system on a chip (SoC or SOC) is an integrated circuit (IC) chip that integrates components of a computer or other electronic system into a single chip. The SoC can contain digital, analog, mixed-signal, and/or radio-frequency functions on a single IC chip substrate. SoCs can be employed, for example, to implement embedded systems.
A system on a package (SoP) or system-in-a-package (SiP), also known as a Chip Stack multiple chip module (MCM), can be implemented as a number of IC chips enclosed in a single module (package). The SoP can perform most or all of the functions of an electronic system. An SoP can be employed in devices such as a mobile phone, a digital music player, etc. Dies containing IC chips, may be stacked vertically on a substrate. The IC chips can be internally connected by fine wires that are bonded to the package. Alternatively, with a flip chip technology, solder bumps can be employed to interconnect IC chips together through horizontal connections in a single circuit board (2.5D interconnect), or in a vertically stacked configuration (3D interconnect).